Snowbank
by DragonflyonBreak
Summary: A dumping ground for all my drabbles and one-shots that have nowhere else to go. Characters, genres, and length may vary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Welcome to Snowbank - the new dumping ground for all my Rise of the Guardians one shots that have nowhere else to go or are completely pointless but I'm still too attached to to get rid of.

** This will have no strict schedule but will be updated whenever I please.**

This first one is some of the aftermath of my story _Crossing the Line - _I have seriously been trying to write a sequel to that thing but as of yet, this is all I've got. There could be more coming but there also may not be. *shrugs* If you have any ideas of what you may want for that then you can let me know - I won't make any promises, but it could definitely help with ideas. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The lights were on again... they had been on for almost an hour and every couple of seconds they turned completely blue, signaling that while there wasn't an emergency, they wanted and were waiting for _him_ to come in.

The thought made him scowl darkly. A frustration that had been budding inside him for weeks was finally threatening to boil over and he was very tempted to just let it.

Honestly, who did the guardians think they were! They were _not _in charge of him - and _no one _would ever control Jack Frost except himself. Anyone who could have ever had that right had lost it more than 300 years ago.

They were supposed to be a _team_.

Team. Equals. Partners. Whatever.

Being part of a of their team didn't mean they were suddenly in charge of him and everything he did and that they could tell him what to do. That wasn't the way it was supposed to _work_.

Teams were supposed to help and support one another - to be equal among themselves.

And he had seen that! He had seen the way _they_ had worked together when they first "recruited" him and he had admired it. And even while he had never really experienced it himself, he had recognized the respect they had for one another and the friendship they obviously shared... he had watched the way they had worked together and he began to _hope _that he could maybe one day share that with them too.

That idea, however, was abruptly thrown out the window.

Where was that respect for him? Why was everyone equal except for him? Why were the others allowed to work freely with their duties, trusted to do them perfectly and with no help from anyone and he was suddenly under scrutiny and watch? Why did the guardians suddenly doubt _his_ ability to handle his season, despite the fact that they had left him to do it for the past three centuries?

He understood perfectly that he was new to this whole thing - being a guardian, being _seen_ and acknowledged was all something he was completely unfamiliar with.

But he still knew kids better than the other guardians did and he _knew _winter. No one knew the white season better than he did.

And they thought they could just... _ground _him because something happened that they didn't like? And by taking his one possession that was the _outlet_ for his power?

He couldn't feel anything but _rage_ towards the other guardians. It was constant, for the past few weeks it was always there curling and twisting inside him but blotting out the hurt that otherwise would have occupied his mind.

_How dare they! _He seethed to himself. _They had. No. Right. _

He hadn't even done anything! It was Easter all over again - they had jumped to conclusions and blamed him without a second thought. It only went to show how much respect they had for _him_.

_Just blame Jack. He's the youngest... the infamous trouble maker without a cause - the selfish, irresponsible winter spirit is at it again. Better put him in his place. _

Yeah, they were a team.

He didn't need this.

He looked up from where he was perched on a tree limb at the flashing blue borealis lights, the moon shining round about him.

Let them wait.

He didn't _need _to be there, it wasn't necessary and he _didn't_ want to see the guardians.

He was Jack Frost.

He didn't need anybody.

Nodding to himself and with his course of action decided, Jack stepped into the wind and allowed it to whisk him on his way, furiously pushing the guardians from his mind until all he saw was the blinding whiteness of his own magic.

* * *

**A/N **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know! Christmas is coming up and that would be just fabulous. XD

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!

DragonflyonBreak


	2. Negligence and Pride

**A/N This will have no strict update schedule but will be updated whenever I please. **

Takes place a little while after the movie. Angst ahead. :)

* * *

**Negligence and Pride**

He had thought that maybe things would be different now.

But they weren't.

After everything that had happened over the last few days, he hoped that maybe this time he would get an answer or some kind of acknowledgement from that ever present deity in the sky.

He had left the pole and the others and allowed the wind to whisk him away to a lonely, quiet place in the mountains that he had often retreated to while being in darker moods.

He let himself hope like he hadn't hoped in years.

_Tonight was the night. This was it. Finally - FINALLY - he was going to get an answer. _

But as he spoke and talked about what had happened and how things had changed, about how he felt and what he had experienced in Antarctica, finally understanding after all those years in the dark about _why _he existed... an all too familiar feeling of loneliness crept over him when nothing happened - there was nothing to suggest that the one up in the sky was even paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

The moon was as silent as it had always been.

And likely always would be.

Bitter disappointment, stronger and full of hurt and betrayal, took root inside him. How _used _he felt. A convenient weapon for an old spirits war...

He turned his back on the Moon and pride wouldn't let him try again until many decades later when his best friend and fellow guardian fell under serious threat once again.

* * *

**A/N** Three guesses who his best friend is. XD

AndI genuinely do not see a reason for the Moon to just ignore Jack for 300 years.

That's harsh. And if he suddenly started to speak to Jack after he became a guardian, _just _because he became a guardian... well, that still makes him a butthole in my book.

I have trouble liking him sometimes. -_-

On another note, this is so exciting! I finally have a place to put some of these drabbles I've been hoarding!

**Review?**

DragonflyonBreak


	3. Vengeance

**A/N **In which Pitch enacts his revenge and how Jack should have seen it coming.

**This will have no strict schedule but will be updated whenever I please. **

Btw, thanks for all your kind reviews - I truly appreciate them. :D And also, the answer to who was Jack's best friend and fellow guardian is none other than... _BUNNY! _

Seriously, those two were made to be friends. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Vengeance**

"There's nowhere to hide, Jack..."

And there wasn't. There really, really wasn't. And the thought scared him more then he'd like to admit.

Without his staff, there was no escape for him. _That _piece of himself that he needed so desperatelyhad flown from his grasp when he had first been knocked out of the sky, above a place that he couldn't recall the name of - just that it was annoyingly warm - a forest of sorts - and that his season wasn't due her for several more months.

He never even had the chance to look for it, though he suspected it had gone quite far - for immediately upon his painful crash landing, he was viciously thrown around and abused by the black shadows and sand until he could hardly stand up straight.

His vision blurred in front of him and his breathing came out in pained gasps for breath.

_Everything_ ached and burned - his head and back and arms and legs - everything was just one mass of pounding hurt. He had been slammed into the ground and surrounding trees more times than he could possibly count and with as much force as his opponent could probably muster.

Pitch was definitely aiming to hurt him as much as he possibly could and had chosen the hardest way possibly to do it, since his staff had gone who knew where... To physically hurt him _was _harder - he could easily survive falls from great heights and come out of it with nothing broken. He could recall only two or three occasions where he'd ever actually broken something from falling or hitting something. But just because it was hard to break something didn't mean it was impossible and it didn't mean it didn't _hurt. _

Oh, Manny above, it hurt. The heat of the area, which he normally would have been fine with though perhaps a bit on the uncomfortable side of things, was effecting him with an eagerness to wipe out and _destroy _the offending piece of misplaced winter - it wasn't his season and the summer in the area wanted him gone.

And he would go! He would leave if he only had his staff!

_His staff_. That was all he needed! Without it he was trapped here! Trapped and cornered, with no way to fight back and defend himself. It was all he needed but it was the one thing he didn't have...

He trembled and shuddered as he slowly backed away from the advancing shadows, wrapping his arm around his stomach carefully, trying his best to ignore the searing pain racing up and down his side at the _slightest_ movement. It was on fire and his stomach was twisting into knots and jumping in the most sickening of ways - the unfamiliar urge to throw up was overwhelming and was making him feel dizzy and even more lightheaded then he already was... he was almost certain that he had a few broken ribs...

And he realized, as he kept backing away, desperately looking for anywhere to go but knowing that there w_asn't_... that he really should have expected this.

This attack probably shouldn't have been a surprise...

He should have expected Pitch to be angry with him - for not only did he reject him, but he almost single handedly stopped his plan altogether by bringing enough belief back into the world long enough for the Guardians to destroy his army and his plans and send him running with his tail between his legs.

He had turned Pitch's battle for power - months, years, who knew how long he had planned it all - into a _game_. He had done it with ease and he had laughed.

He and the other guardians emerged victorious and triumphant - Jack himself gained everything and Pitch was back where he started - alone and with nothing.

Jack realized, as he tried to control his ragged and pained breathing, that this only made sense. Terrible, terrible sense.

What else was Pitch supposed to do but plan revenge on the one who had made his defeat possible?

It wasn't like they had _killed_ him.

He really should have expected some kind of retaliation, some kind of an attack and he should have had his guard up - should have been even the _tiniest_ bit prepared - but he hadn't been. Not in the slightest.

As the shadows grew darker around him and Pitch's low laughter came from everywhere... he knew that he was about to pay for it.

...

And he was wishing for oblivion by the time his enemy finally left.

* * *

**A/N **Yikes, Jack got his.

But it was revenge that he really should have seen coming.

Does Jack ever find his staff? Who knows. But he's in for one heck of a recovery. :-/

Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!

**Review?**

DragonflyonBreak


	4. Dependent

**A/N **Hey howdy hey! I hope everyone is doing well and I seriously want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story - you guys are superb and I love you all! *hands out free cookies*

**This will have no strict schedule and will be updated whenever I please. **SO. About this -, right there. Take this seriously. I have just started college, (applause, applause, I know.) and so I am quite busy at the moment. I will be updating, but updates will probably be sporadic and with waits in between chapters. So just keep in mind that I haven't ditched you guys, I'm simply doing other things.

Though, I do have something that should be coming in a couple of weeks - I'm quite excited about writing it. I'm not sure if I'll be posting it here on _Snowbank, _or if it'll be its own thing. So keep your eyes open! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Jack wasn't sure what was happening to him.

Ever since he had been risen from the lake, he had always craved the company of others - humans or spirits, it didn't really matter. He longed to be acknowledged and to be spoken too - to feel as though he truly existed - even if just for a tiny moment.

Company had always come fleetingly though. His cold, reckless nature, what he was... it had all forced him to learn how to exist without it. It wasn't uncommon for him to go years without ever seeing or speaking to another spirit.

And that was just how it was - he was used to it.

None of them really cared where he was or what he was doing unless it was somehow effecting them. And while not _all_ the company he occasionally got was bad, like Sandman... he had learned, rather painfully, that it was often better to avoid the other spirits. And after a long while, he stopped actively seeking them out - though Bunny was sometimes the exception to that self-imposed rule.

And as much as he loathed being alone and ignored - as often as he had abandoned the human world, when he left their great cities and stopped his desperate efforts to be seen for a time so that he could rage and scream in the safety of Antarctica and recovered from buried pains in the comfort of his element... as much as it hurt... it was still _familiar. _

It was normal.

He had _always _survived on his own.

He didn't know how else _to_ survive.

But now... now he was a shaking, trembling _mess_ after just a few days of being alone and _he didn't understand why._ He felt so terribly desperate for company all the time now - and there was this constant fear that if he were to be gone for too long... that it would all go away.

And he couldn't let that happen.

He _had _to keep checking in - every few days or weeks even, depending on how long he had managed to make himself stay away this time... he always ended up having to go back to them.

The waves of relief that would come crashing over him when they _saw _him and greeted him happily was the only cure to his awful anxiety - around them, the guardians or Jamie and his friends, and _only _around them could he _finally_ relax and think straight. The trembling in his limbs would stop and the sick foreign feeling in his stomach would cease.

_And it was so confusing!_

Jack had never been so dependent on anything to survive, to operate and to _think _before all of this happened. Why did he feel like he needed it so badly now?

He felt tied down and trapped, with nowhere to turn and escape to. He truly loved being free and being able to do whatever he wanted whenever he pleased but now he _had to go back. _It almost wasn't a choice now.

And he hated it.

_Everything_ was just falling apart - everything that had he had done to be able to survive on his own for so long was being undone. Everything that had been constant for the last three centuries was suddenly _different_ and changing and he had no idea how to keep up with it all!

He wanted to be a Guardian! He wanted it more than anything else and he was determined to be the best guardian he could possibly be. Jack wanted to protect kids and to play with them and to be there for them when they fell.

He wanted to be real to them.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't _need _anyone else to be there for _him_... he didn't know how to survive that way.

No one had ever been there to catch him when he fell.

* * *

**A/N **I am not terribly fond of this ending, I will admit. But I wanted to put something out for you guys and let you know what was going on with me.

Jack, as you could probably tell, is having issues. And there reason for it is because, _one does not simply break three hundred years of habit. _

Ohmergawwsh - it just isn't done! Jack has taken care of himself for THREE HUNDRED YEARS. He's built up walls and securities and found ways to get by without basic human contact for centuries and somehow convinced himself that he doesn't really need it._ It's a protection_. And now he's a guardian and THOSE BASIC HUMAN NEEDS are being offered to him but he doesn't know what to do with it.

He doesn't know how to survive that way.

And subconsciously, he wants it in the most desperate, heartbreaking kind of way. But on top, it's _completely_ different to the way he's lived and survived for a very long time - he's got himself a system that has kept him going and now it's being changed without his permission and it's confusing and frustrating for him. He doesn't want to throw away his protection and he doesn't want to feel like he _needs _anybody - he's gotten by without them all before. And what if none of this worked out? Then he's on his own again and he wants to be prepared and okay with that if it should happen. It will just hurt more otherwise.

Anyhow. If y'all need anything else to read, check out _Winter's Time _by my good friend, Drowning-Ostrich. It's amazing and she's putting a lot of effort into it!

**Review?**

DragonflyonBreak


End file.
